User talk:Vivaporius
Make new sections as necessary. Keep them as neat as possible. Remember to sign all posts with four tildes! Archive I - Archive II - Archive III Continuation Woah three archives?? WyldStallyn 19:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva! Check out the Tau pics I found! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we can use them for DAT? Heck, may'be the latest one could be Farsight? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, I got new images. Opinions? And can you help me archive my talk-page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Then I shall counter-bother! Can you look over Jericho and see if there's anything that doesn't make sense? WyldStallyn 02:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the guy is not important. I obsessed over him for about 10 minutes, then I was like "Hmmm... this is not his article, eff it." I didn't even notice the similarity to the Daemon Codex lol.... Anyway, Clarissa has one major issue: Sororitas are sworn to chastity, kinda like space-nuns. She couldn't be the daughter of one. I don't know if that's going to affect the rest of the article, but besides that everything seemed fine. WyldStallyn 03:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) They're sworn to save themselves for the Emperor, and since I'm pretty sure they still care about the God-Emperor, they wouldn't break their oaths. That, and I think they're sterilized during initiation. WyldStallyn 03:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Huh. I'll check my codices again, but I'm pretty sure that they're sworn to chastity. WyldStallyn 03:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure about presenting to GW for a Codex, but Black Library has a submission period from May 1st to July 31st every year. You could try to submit a short story about one of your less-radical ideas to them, radical meaning Xai'athi, since that would redefine canon. Here's the link to the submission guidelines WyldStallyn 04:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well duh, you don't want Matt Ward to write Codex: Xai'athi! Who knows how overpowered they would become... xD WyldStallyn 05:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Destroy the Xai'athi? How and when? Truth be told, i dont remember this. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) So Viva, whats going on? You labeled the Vashti a candidate for deletion. You got plans? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, I was there for the chat. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Edit Buddies Null Legion Hey Viva, I had this idea for a chapter. A member of the Brotherhood. The Null Legion, a classified chapter compsing of psychic blanks and Pariahs. So in the 21st Founding their is a Radical Inquisitor faction who came up with this project. They start this project with the purpose was of using the negative psychic powers of the blanks and augmenting it with the power of astartes. The Radicals had hoped to create an army of blanks for their purposes. They do this by kidnapping 10 young Pariahs from their fate in the Culexus Temple and use their genetics as a template. From there, the Radicals steal genetic samples from many other Pariahs, Blanks, and Culexus assassins. They use arcane and heretical technology from the Dark Ages to modify these genetic samples and mix them in the hopes of creating more psychic negatives who are vat grown. This has been met with suprising success. Though far from the army they had hoped for, they have manage to raise 100 psychic blanks Astartes, 10 of which are true Pariahs. It has been the implantation process has been the sources of their troubles. So yeah, Blank marines runnign around, taking down rouge psykers and combating daemons. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Wheres Idrissa go?[[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) So Viva, you've been busy. Whats going on with the Xai'athi? The Iconians are gone and so is Kumori. :( Are these new changes? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) My honest view? I loved the Xai'athi, they were a well thought out and original article that is rare among wikis. But bugged me was its uttering immunity to struggler and strife (something that was in the process of being recified) and how overpowered it was. But even that wasnt SO bad when you factor in a few disasters. Long story short, it was great, had its problems, not happy its gone (sorta). Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd be happy to offer you my opinion. You are going to have to wait however. I need a little time to wrap my head around the significant changes you have made. Supahbadmarine 21:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wait Viva, did you mean the old one or the latest version? Cause if it is the newer one, i'll need a little time to become more familiar. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, sir! Would you happen to have an EoM faction? Your servant, Gobba42 04:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. What do you think about interactions with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 12:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Is that economic isolation as well- perhaps we could be trading partners. And what about banding together to defeat a common enemy of something? Your servant, Gobba42 16:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, are you having any Xeno problems? The Gretchin are good at fighting Tyranids, Necrons, and Orks. Your servant, Gobba42 18:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. I will eagerly await. Your servant, Gobba42 18:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was figuring out something in Photoshop. As long as it doesn't have a different theme than the rest of the wiki, go ahead. The Xai'athi are a large enough project. Totalimmortal 05:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Xai'athi Project Thanks for the spell checking. Tell me if you have any idea. Your servant, Gobba42 19:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, im thinking of a chapter. Kinda similiar to the Marines Malovelent, just as mean to. But I need a name, I expecially like the whole Malovelent thing. So Malevolent Angels, Angels Rampant, Tyrant Lords, etc. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sweet name! As for the name i'll ask a few others for their opinion. And Necrus expanded that pic. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, I have made changes to the Null Legion, particularly around the "Service" section. Can you give some feedback? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Anti-Dante Hey Viva. Supa thinks I should creat some arch-villian. Im thinking of a bad guy for the Blaze Ravens. I dont want to play the fallen-brother card. But I was thinking of some Anti-Dante, parallel universe, evil clone, coincidental look alike, etc. One way or another, Anti-Dante is a renegade not aligned to chaos or anybody, but he is a master manipulater and a intellectual equal to Dante. Could command his own group of renegades. Wow the ideas are forming already. So, what do you think? Any ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Im thinking more of a parallel-universe, evil clone, random look-alike thing. Dante and Anti-Dante are identical. Except Dante has a red-on-blank color scheme going on meanwhile Anti-Dante has a black-on-white thing (white hair). Anti-Dante is going to have his own warband (no chaotic, super advanced, love plasma). Though a name is an issue. Im thinking Viral, Cero (Se-ro), Nero, Zeraph, Belecross, Belcross, Mortican, Morticas, Morticar, Lucican. Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) If stuff you edit get deleted you lose the edits. Totalimmortal 16:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Eldar Issue I feel like I am only getting a fragment of the conversation. Could we please take this to Chat? Supahbadmarine 22:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for not getting back to you earlier, but my ISP is trolling me (I suspect - it cuts out every few minutes). I personally see no problem with Eldar slaves. Exodite worlds strike me as the most likely to contain potential slaves. However, I ask that you inform me more fully as to the circumstances that lead to the dispute. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, I see it has already been resolved. My fault, really. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there I realy like your threads, and the direction you are going with them. Keep up the good work and enlighten this wiki with your lore and fanon :) I do however have two small questions for you, if I may ask them: 1: why have you removed a lot of your pages, like the ones about the many Solaris Federation Breeds. I realy liked those, and didn't get the chance to read all of them. 2: This is more a request than a question. Can you please finish the page about the Xai'athi as soon as possible, cause I'm dying to read them :) Thanks, but I don't know your user name, so I don't know where to post my message. Well, I'm sorry, but I wanted to get the Xai'athi to fit the setting of 40k. I'll try my best to complete the Xai'athi for everyone to read, just having some writer's block at the moment. If you want to read more on the Xai'athi, you can check out the Rise of Solaris wiki. Thanks for showing your interest. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."''']] 14:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It's embarrassing that I did not realize this before, but as Hatia is a Chaos God it is likely that she might have a minor Vralgazi Clan that worships her, and is shaped by her whims. If you like this idea then please contact me. Supahbadmarine 16:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva. I haave been a little bored lately, and I have been looking at Fantasy Battle a little. Anyway I have been entertaining the idea of bringing the Vampire Counts into the 41st millenium, and 40king them up. Assuming that I decided to through with the idea, I was wondering if I could use the Xai'athi to establish their background. Something like a mad Xai'athi scientists using a mixture of his science, and some arcane research to make his twisted new race. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 01:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool. So... What's your beef with the Blood Angels exactly? Supahbadmarine 02:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Well to each their own. Supahbadmarine 02:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Vampires in space should not be so hard to find. Anyway we are talking about a civilization that spanned the planet. Even if the eldar flattened their cities there would still be artifacts around. Also, according to the article wouldn't human kind be on the planet at the time? I hope you can pull it off, but I have a feeling that having them be based off of Earth might result in a Flame-Storm.Best to check with Cal to be sure. Supahbadmarine 04:02, February 14, 2012 (UTC)